


Cuidado con lo que deseas

by Azuraby



Category: Futurama
Genre: Authorized Translation, Humilation, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Pre-Relationship, orgasm denial??, pillow humping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuraby/pseuds/Azuraby
Summary: Traducción autorizada, pre-relación- Fry, Fry sufriendo por Bender con un poco de smut.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry & Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful What You Wish For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026939) by [PolarKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken). 



> Este es la primera traducción que hago y decidí comenzar con el fandom Frender. Disfrútenlo y recuerden darle amor a la autora original.

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

  
  


Fry no podía recordar cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez. Debe haber sido durante una de sus noches de club, cuando estaba cansado de estar por horas en la pista de baile. No le gustaba irse a casa solo, así que se sentó en su asiento y miró a las otras enérgicas personas bailar y pasar un buen rato.

Tal vez había sido el alcohol, tal vez la forma en que la bola de discoteca holográfica estaba esparciendo su luz sobre su cuerpo metálico, tal vez simplemente viéndolo divertirse tanto, pero fue entonces cuando lo golpeó como una pared de ladrillos.

Bender era guapo. ¡ _Muy_ guapo!

A Fry no le importaba que fuera un robot, que solo se parecía a un humano de una manera muy extraña, incluso lo hacía más interesante. Fry todavía no estaba completamente acostumbrado a tener un robot real que caminaba y hablaba a su alrededor todo el tiempo, era como si sus sueños de la infancia se hubieran hecho realidad. Por lo tanto, Bender todavía le parecía único y eso, junto con su voz áspera, su personalidad desinhibida y su ingenioso sentido del humor, lo hacían extremadamente atractivo. Sí, a veces podía ser grosero y había cometido más de un delito grave en su vida, pero a Fry realmente no le importaba. No era como si estuviera matando gente, solo estaba robando cosas. Tenía amigos que hacían eso antes, así que no fue un gran problema para él.

Sin embargo, cuando se sonrojaba repentinamente cada vez que pensaba en Bender, o su pecho se llenaba de alegría y felicidad cuando hablaba con él, o su corazón enloquecía cada vez que podía oler el humo del cigarro, eso era un gran problema.

Nunca antes se había enamorado de un chico. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí a Bender técnicamente se le podía llamar así, pero definitivamente no era una chica. No ayudó que vivieran juntos, a menudo almorzaban solos y se sentían extremadamente cómodos el uno con el otro desde el principio. Fue raro; ambos habían estado un poco solos antes, así que era como si se hubieran encontrado a propósito, como si este hubiera sido su destino. Después de todo, lo habían terminado solo unas horas antes de ser arrojado al futuro.

Incluso si deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran mutuos, a Fry le parecía bastante obvio que, si bien era muy importante para Bender, no era nada más que un muy buen amigo para él. Trató de no preocuparse demasiado por esto. El solo hecho de estar a su lado lo animó después de todo. Nada le levantaba más el ánimo que ver y oír reír a Bender, y no había forma de que no pudiera reír con él. Y no era como si nunca estuvieran físicamente cerca, de hecho Bender nunca dudaba en abrazarlo en cualquier ocasión, y estos fueron algunos de los momentos más felices de Fry. Incluso cuando se abrazaban para consolarse, porque ambos estaban asustados; tenerlo en sus brazos hizo que todo fuera mejor.

Parecía un idiota hedonista y egoísta en la superficie, pero había tantas ocasiones en las que su lado generoso había salido a la luz. Lo invitó a vivir con él, lo apoyó cuando probó cosas nuevas, lo escuchó cuando tenía problemas, y mientras se burlaba de él durante todo esto, al final Fry siempre se sintió mejor y mucho menos solo. . Sabía que le tenía una cierta lealtad, que Fry nunca había experimentado antes. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se burlara de él, lo dejara, lo engañara, ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque Bender lo traicionó en el pasado, siempre hicieron las paces. Y de todos modos no pudo estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

A veces se los imaginaba como pareja y dudaba que muchas cosas cambiaran. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de sí Bender podía ser exclusivo para él, sabía cuánto le gustaba la promiscuidad. Lo último que quería era quitarle cualquiera de sus placeres. Sin mencionar que tendrían que averiguar cómo funciona el sexo entre ellos de todos modos. Puede que haya visto algo de pornografía de robots sobre humanos, pero la mayoría eran ... bueno, hetero. No sabía cómo lo harían un humano y un manbot. Sin mencionar una unidad de doblado, que ni siquiera fue construida para eso. Al menos no ha visto nada que pueda aplicarse a su anatomía y la de Bender. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tal vez solo tocarse el uno al otro, lo que honestamente no le parecía tan mal.

Como cada noche, terminó reflexionando sobre Bender de esa manera mientras yacía despierto en su cama. Se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando de recomponerse. No podía dejar de pensar en su hipotética vida sexual. Sabía que los robots tenían algunos lugares donde podían estimularse unos a otros con electricidad; aparentemente la placa bucal era uno de ellos. También tenían cables y enchufes que obviamente eran compatibles o tenían adaptadores para hacerlos compatibles. Fry no podía imaginar un adaptador que los hiciera encajar a Bender y él. Se preguntó si el robot tendría alguna abertura, donde insertar su pene, pero lo dudaba. Incluso si, probablemente no se sentiría bien para ambos simplemente meter su polla en un tubo de metal. Pero si algo sí sabía era cómo se sentía cuando Bender lo abrazaba, a veces deslizando sus duros dedos de metal por su espalda antes de alejarse; y esto era algo de lo que deseaba poder obtener más. Solo sus fuertes manos sobre él, capaces de doblar literalmente metal, pero tan gentiles y cariñosas para él ...

Fry se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que se había provocado una erección. La pequeña tienda de campaña era claramente visible en las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban su habitación, proyectando una sombra reveladora en sus sábanas, aturdiéndolo a pesar de estar solo.

Nunca se había puesto duro mientras pensaba en Bender, y daba un poco de miedo pensar que ahora había llegado tan lejos. Sintió que si se tocaba a sí mismo justo ahora, no habría vuelta atrás. Su enamoramiento ya no sería solo un enamoramiento; sería un gran enamoramiento. Uno que normalmente perseguiría en el pasado, pero no podría hacerlo esta vez. No había forma de que arruinara esta amistad por algo tan estúpido como los sentimientos. Le empezó a doler la polla, la presión allí abajo se volvió pronunciada y molesta. Usualmente nunca dudaba en ocuparse de esos asuntos, por lo que su cuerpo privado de liberación se estaba volviendo loco.

Levantó la sábana y luego desabrochó los pantalones, observando como si ya no fuera obvio lo que estaba pasando allí. Podía ver su pene claramente parado entre sus muslos, y todo esto lo hacía sentir aún más avergonzado. Pronto comenzó a sentir su pulso latiendo allí también. Realmente no quería masturbarse pensando en Bender, pero la idea de una ducha fría en medio de la noche era igual de mala. Trató de tener otros pensamientos, de deshacerse de esa cosa de alguna manera sin tocarla. Rodó hacia un lado, apretando sus muslos con fuerza, pero esto solo lo empeoró. Su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo se calentaba bajo su pijama. Incluso podía sentir el sudor formándose en su frente.

Tenía miedo de que el solo pensar en Bender lo excitara muchísimo. Se estremeció mientras mordía una de sus uñas buscando mayor comodidad. No quería tocarse a sí mismo, pero tenía que liberarse de alguna manera. Parpadeó un par de veces más antes de que finalmente se le ocurriera una solución. Sería vergonzoso como el infierno, pero no había otra forma.

Fry ya estaba resoplando cuando se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente como para liberar su pobre pene descuidado. Sintió lo caliente que estaba, su erección ahora se encontraba apropiadamente dura y pesada. Estaba avergonzado por las cosas que vendrían. Estando solo, no había nadie más allí para juzgarle, y era simplemente su propia superstición y las reglas sin sentido que había establecido, pero no se sentiría bien si lo hiciera de otra manera.

Frunció el ceño cuando sacó una de sus almohadas de debajo de su cabeza para deslizarla bajo las sábanas y apretarla entre sus muslos. La tela se frotó contra su sensible polla, haciéndolo estremecerse. ¿Quién dijo que tienes que tocarte mientras te masturbas? _Siempre está follar con la almohada ._

Comenzó a moverse contra ella, pero con él acostado de lado, no pudo acumular el impulso que quería. Un poco frustrado, se dio la vuelta, la almohada quedó debajo suyo, su pene apretado placenteramente entre su vientre y la tela. Suspiró, contento de haber encontrado una mejor posición. Levantó un poco las piernas y volvió a mover las caderas, esta vez ahogando apenas un gemido. Eso se sintió bien, la presión, la fricción, el ángulo y todo esto sin tener que tocarse. Sus manos sostenían la almohada, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras se refregaba lentamente contra ella, con los muslos ciñéndose a su alrededor. Suspiró y jadeó, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su lengua lamiendo sus labios secos.

La última vez que lo había hecho así fue en la escuela secundaria, pero debido a que su madre se enteraría, se deshizo de este hábito y en su lugar siguió la rutina habitual de manos y pañuelos. Había olvidado lo bien que podía sentirse, sus gemidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes sin que él se diera cuenta. Se obligó a pensar en algo más que en Bender, tratando de imaginarse a Lucy Liu, o a la barista de esa mañana mostrándole sus enormes tetas, pero para su horror, su mente volvía a Bender. Estaba tan mal, no debería estar pensando en él mientras hacía esto, eran amigos después de todo. Pero no pudo evitar que su imaginación se volviera loca, mientras todavía estaba en celo contra la almohada, el líquido preseminal humedeciendo la tela.

Todas las imágenes de las chicas en su cabeza parecían transformarse, arremolinarse, para finalmente formar un Bender presumido, mirándolo dándose placer a sí mismo de aquella forma. Oh Dios, ¿por qué no podía detenerse? Ya estaba demasiado ido, no podía evitar masturbarse y no importaba lo que intentara, el Bender imaginario en su mente no se iría de nuevo, estaba allí para acompañarle. Fry gimió en voz baja, mientras se movía más, más rápido contra la almohada, imaginando que Bender podía verlo todo. Pensar en desnudarse frente suyo lo excitó aún más, ahora un escenario adecuado se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

"Qué humano más patético, ni siquiera puede dejar de follar con una inocente almohada".

Su voz ronca sonaba en su oído, haciéndolo jadear más fuerte. La culpa se mezcló con su excitación de nuevo, pero no hizo nada para mejorar la situación. Era un mal amigo, usando a Bender para algo tan sucio como esto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría enfrentarlo mañana, después de todas esas cosas raras que sucedían en su mente. El Bender en su mente le sonrió, obviamente complacido con lo que veía, antes de inclinarse para tocarle el rostro. Fry movió su cabeza hacia arriba, imaginando aquellos maravillosos dedos de metal sosteniendo su barbilla.

"Muévete en círculos, el gran Bender quiere ver qué caras haces".

Escuchó en su mente y Fry obedeció. Ahora su polla estaba siendo apretada en todos los sentidos en lugar de solo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mucha más estimulación recorría sus nervios. Exhaló con un estremecimiento, haciendo todo lo posible por seguir adelante. Se sintió mareado, pero la imagen de Bender todavía estaba clara en su mente.

"Te ves tan malditamente estúpido. Me encanta."

Fry gimió, un poco confundido acerca de por qué sentirse insultado por él se sentía tan bien. Parecía que Bender estaba abriendo algunos deseos muy oscuros y ocultos que tenía, lo cual era muy preocupante. Sin embargo, eso le importaría más tarde, porque en este momento no había nada más que su creciente excitación en su mente. Eso y Bender.

La presión en el interior estaba aumentando, su polla goteaba por todas partes, sus músculos estaban impulsados únicamente por su necesidad de correrse a estas alturas. No se dio cuenta de cuánto y cuán fuerte estaba gimiendo, mirando hacia el techo para que su voz ya no fuera ahogada por la almohada, el Bender imaginario todavía sostenía su rostro con su sonrisa sádica ahora tan, tan cerca...

"Veamos cómo te ves cuando te corras. Vamos, no seas tímido ..."

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió que la presión detrás de sus testículos se hacía más fuerte con cada movimiento de sus caderas. No podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba tanto. Puso la última fuerza que tenía en sus movimientos, empujando rápidamente la almohada húmeda, prácticamente sintiendo cómo el líquido subía dentro de él. Solo un poco más, solo un poquito más ...

"¡Aaagh, Bender! ¡¡ ¡ _Bender_ !!! "

Sin restricción, estaba gimiendo su nombre en voz alta, la sonrisa sucia del robot justo frente a él, la mirada imaginaria sobre él llevándolo casi al límite ...

Casi, porque de repente su puerta se abrió de golpe y las luces se encendieron. Dio la casualidad de que Fry estaba de cara a la puerta, por lo que pudo ver a Bender, el _verdadero_ Bender, de pie en el marco de la puerta, con sus pantalones de pijama y una mirada enojada pero también un poco preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Por qué diablos estás gritando mi nombre en medio de la noche?"

_¡¡¡Mierda, maldita sea ... !!!_

Estaba paralizado y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaba literalmente al borde de un orgasmo, solo un ligero movimiento accidental más si sus caderas lo permitian, y ahora el verdadero tema de sus deseos prohibidos estaba allí mismo. El Bender _real_.

Fue difícil de procesar, después de haberlo visto hace apenas milisegundos, sensual y dominante. Sin embargo, el pánico lo ayudó a retroceder a tiempo.

"Lo siento..."

Pudo decir, tratando de sonar normal.

"¡Sí, será mejor que lo sientas! ¿Por qué me despertaste, saco de carne? ¡Sabes que necesito mi sueño reparador!"

No había forma de que le dijera la verdad, pero masturbarse con una fantasía mientras tu pene se está humedeciendo lentamente, con la excitación tan alta que comienza a doler, lo hacía prácticamente imposible. Sus ojos miraron alrededor de la habitación en busca de alguna excusa, y le tomó unos segundos antes de ver un póster de una vieja película de monstruos, que había colgado justo después de mudarse. Dio las gracias al Fry del pasado antes de responder.

"Tuve una pesadilla, pero estoy bien ahora, así que no te preocupes, ¡vete a la cama! ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Todo esto fue dicho en un breve suspiro, e incluso levantó la mano para despedirse. Eso resultó ser un error.

"Err, ¿estás seguro? ¡Estás todo rojo!"

_¡¡Mierda!!_

Debido a que se movió, Bender pudo verlo sonrojarse.

"Aah, sí, sí, sí, sí, es por la pesadilla, así que.. ¡vete a la cama!"

Para su mala suerte, Bender no lo escuchó. En cambio, se acercó aún más, la vista que Fry tenía ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a la visión que tenía antes.

_¡¡Por favor, no, por favor vete !!_

Su mente le gritó, pero trató de mantener la calma en el exterior. Una de sus rodillas resbaló en el colchón, presionando su pene contra la almohada aún más, reprimió un gemido con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Bender se arrodilló , porque por supuesto que lo haría, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Trató de esconderse entre las sábanas, levantando la mano, pero todo esto fue inútil, porque Bender decidió por alguna razón apoyar su mano en su frente.

Ahora incluso estaba siendo tocado por él, y Fry no tenía idea de cómo podía contenerse. Se sentía como un maldito río entre sus piernas, estaba goteando mucho, y sentía como si toda su región pélvica estuviera acalambrada.

"Bueno, estás un poco caliente, pero supongo que no está tan mal".

Bender lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par para su horror, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por mantener una expresión neutra.

"Vamos a dormir ya."

Bender dijo, y Fry estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco aliviado de estar pronto de nuevo solo. Pero, obviamente, Bender tenía que hacer una cosa más. Una cosa más para arruinarlo, incluso si ni siquiera lo sabía. En lugar de simplemente apartar su mano como una persona normal , lo acarició a través de su cabello, con sus dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo. La piel de gallina producto de esta acción se extendió rápidamente por todas partes, aumentando su excitación por última vez, y eso fue todo, ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había forma de contenerse.

Las caderas de Fry se movieron contra la almohada mientras su polla disparaba esperma en varias ondas fuertes, su cuerpo convulsionaba, pero debido a la sabana, Bender realmente no se dio cuenta. Durante todo ese tiempo, Fry no pudo gritar, gemir ni cambiar de expresión, ya que el robot seguía mirándolo. En lugar de un largo y profundo gemido, soltó uno silencioso y sin aliento

"Je ..."

Se le escapó, sus ojos del tamaño de platillos, mientras sus manos sostenían la almohada con tanta fuerza que rasgó la funda con los dedos. Pareció durar una eternidad, pero finalmente la última ola fuerte se disipó lentamente y se recompuso, jadeando levemente. Bender todavía estaba allí, mirándolo, aparentemente extrañado.

"Está bien, hombre, cálmate, solo toqué tu cuero cabelludo. Eres un bicho raro".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue, golpeando la puerta detrás suyo. Fry finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo, gimiendo en la almohada para liberar la tensión. ¡No podía creer lo bajo que había caído! ¡Corriéndose justo en frente de Bender, sólo porque le había tocado la cabeza! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, pero le rezó a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar que no lo hiciera. Literalmente se sentía como si toda su almohada estuviera empapada con su esperma ahora, y con cara de disgusto, Fry se la quitó para tirarla al suelo. Se subió los pantalones con vergüenza y rodó hacia el otro lado. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, tratando de superar esa horrible experiencia. Todo lo que quería era dormir y olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Pero Fry no escuchó a Bender reírse mientras regresaba a su habitación.

"Maldita sea, no pensé que lo vería correrse esta noche."

  
  



End file.
